


О фактах и домыслах

by Innessa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innessa/pseuds/Innessa
Summary: Изуна не глуп. Он знает: мир с Сенжу - это неизбежность.Он не сможет этому помешать. Лишь отсрочить. Все что он может - это гарантировать, что Тобирама не приблизится к его брату.





	О фактах и домыслах

**Author's Note:**

> Канон был давно.  
> Небечено.

Для любого, кто хотя бы что-нибудь слышал о Сенжу и Учиха, очевидны три факта:

\- Изуна не доверяет ни одному Сенжу;

\- Тобирама ненавидит всех Учих;

\- ближе Хаширамы к Мадаре не подбирался не один Сенжу.

Не один из них не является истиной.

 

Изуна смотрит на сражение своего брата и Хаширамы и не может не подумать, что доверил бы брата этому бестолковому Сенжу. Письма, призывающие к миру , приходят главе клана Учих с вызывающей уважение к чужому упорству регулярностью. Бывает, что на следующий день за завтраком Мадара утомлен и ясно, что его ночь прошла без сна. Изуна предпочитает этого не замечать, но не может не видеть. Хаширама - искренен, ему можно позволить хранить хрупкое (о, Изуна знает насколько оно уязвимо) сердце Мадары. Если бы все было так просто, то Изуна бы сдался - он любит своего брата. Нет ничего, что он не совершит для него. Но Мадара выбрал иное.

 

Красные, цвета шарингана глаза, невероятная скорость , узнаваемая с доли ощущения , обжигающая льдом, чакра его извечного противника. Тобирама Сенжу. Изуна спрашивает себя вновь и вновь, как мог столь одаренный сенсор не почуствовать его? И тут же горько усмехается про себя, ведь ответ очевиден - Тобирама был отвлечен. Мадарой. Его братом, который выцеловывал узоры на длинной белой шее и шептал что-то неразборчивое, но бесспорно нежное. Изуна никогда его таким не видел, почуствовал, что вторгается, отвел взгляд...Только чтобы наткнуться на нескрываемое торжество в глазах Сенжу.

 

Изуна не глуп. Он знает: мир с Сенжу - это неизбежность.Он не сможет этому помешать. Лишь отсрочить. Все что он может - это гарантировать, что Тобирама не приблизится к его брату.

 

Тобирама - лучший сенсор своего поколения, а быть может и не только своего. Тобирама - расчетливый и коварный стратег. Тобирама - отчаянно любящий человек, который ненавидит кровь на своих руках. Тобирама знает, что Изуна их видел. Он знает - Изуна отчаянно любит своего брата. Нет ничего, что он не сделает для счастья Мадары. Тобирама не знает - Изуна уверен, что с Тобирамой Мадара счастлив не будет.

 

Когда Тобирама использует хирайшин и появляется рядом с занесенным клинком, Изуна шагает прямо на него.

 

Тобирама не успевает отвести руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта идея жрала мне мозг и не отпускала.  
> Может превратиться в часть цикла, но ничего не обещаю.


End file.
